Rise of The Titans
by snoekone16
Summary: Just before he died Kronos was able to transfer his power to a human, creating a new Titan Lord. Meanwhile, Percy has quietly been in love with Annabeth for as long as could remember. Will there newest fight to save the world force him to reveal his true feelings?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man stepped out of the shadows into the dim light of the rising sun. It had become a habit of sorts to come to this spot every morning. Despite his hatred of the Gods and all things associated with them, their camp still held a place in his heart.

He continued to walk forward until he reached the base of large hill. The ground smelled of rain, and a gentle breeze caressed his face. A small pine tree, needles an astonishingly dark green, rested at the top of the hill, swaying gently in the wind. A cape of gold wrapped around several of its boughs. The golden fleece.

Long ago it would have pained him just to look at the tree. It held too many memories, too much sorrow, too much agony. It was the perfect symbol of his hatred for the Gods. How could they so easily turn one of their own, one of their blood, into a tree as if they were merely swatting a fly? His friend was worth more than that, surely. Despite his turn on the Gods and their kind, he had quietly celebrated when the life captured inside of the pine was freed. However, time had passed. And he had changed.

He now wished nearly nothing more than to see her returned to this form for eternity.

_Soon, _he thought to himself. _Soon she will be a tree again, and all the Demigods would be dead. _His plan couldn't fail. He was sure of it.

Stepping forward, he began to slowly climb the hill.

With his new powers, he could rule the Gods. And no matter how much his old friends begged, they would not be spared. He saved no compassion for them or anyone who fought for those cowards on Olympus.

He reached the peak of the hill and leaned against Thalia's Pine. The wind had finally ceased, and the needles sprang back to life as he smacked against the tree. Crossing his arms, he began to laugh. _Those naive fools. They had no idea what they were up against. They thought they had won the war, but it had only been a battle. They imagined Kronos to be gone and to have peace at last._

The thought of the Demigods completely unaware of their impending doom nearly brought him to tears. He fooled them _and _the Gods.

The sun had nearly rose completely. He smiled at one last thought before turning and descending the hill, not to return to this spot until his plan had been complete and he could burn it to the ground.

They thought he was dead. But Luke Castellan was very much alive. And soon enough, the Titans would rule again.

**A/N: So what did you all think? This is only my second fanfic, and my first one with multiple chapters. I honestly have no idea where this story is going to go. I'm planning on making it up as I go. I'll update as much as I can if people like it. Please review so I know if I have enough fans to keep writing. I need inspiration from all of you! And, I obviously don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_6 months later_

Piper McLean may not have been very girly. She didn't care about her clothes and she didn't wear makeup. But she was still a daughter of Aphrodite. She knew love when she saw it.

Then again, everyone could tell that Percy Jackson was in love with Annabeth Chase. Well...except Annabeth.

Whenever he thought nobody was looking, he would stare at her with pure adoration in his eyes. He would straighten up and smile whenever she was around. And he always went out of his way to impress her; whether it be destroying any challenger in a sword fight, or commanding the water to do anything, or just trying to make her laugh. Percy was always on the lookout for a way to make Annabeth love him.

The trouble was, it was hard to make somebody fall in love with you when they were in love with someone else. Annabeth had been dating Will Solace since after the Second Titan War, and, as a daughter of the goddess of love, Piper could see how much they loved each other. She knew that it ate Percy up inside and even though she wasn't really into the "meddle in other people's love life" thing that all of her siblings seemed to love, Percy was her friend and she wanted him to be happy. And the only way he would be happy was if Annabeth was his.

So she would see to it that she was.

* * *

Leo Valdez wasn't all that big on sword fighting. But when Percy went out to fight, all the ladies at the camp followed, so he figured he might as well give sparring Percy a shot. He couldn't be _that _good of a fighter, could he?

Well he was that good. And Leo was now very much regretting his decision.

He lay on the ground, his sword some hundred feet away from him with Percy standing over him, a big grin on his face. His shaggy raven-black hair lay in a mess on his head like a nest. It had taken roughly five-seconds for Percy to win this "fight".

Riptide prodded into his chest, just below his neck. His head ached from when Percy had jammed the butt of Leo's own sword into his head, and his arm was twisted into a very uncomfortable position behind his back.

"Ok, Percy. I think they get the point. Nobody can beat you. But your sword is dangerously close to either severing my head from my body or puncturing my heart. And honestly, the counseling I've been going to has really made me stop fantasizing about situations like these. So could you maybe just let me up and we could call it a draw?" Leo managed to utter. It was quite a difficult task to talk with a sword jammed into your neck area.

Percy laughed, removing Riptide from Leo's skin and extending his hand toward the ground. "Sorry, Leo. I kinda lose control when I'm sparring and I forget where I am and who I'm up against." Leo took Percy's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"You could've at least gone somewhat easy on me. All of this camps girls are here and I was trying to show them that I was just as tough as big old Percy Jackson." Percy scrunched his eyebrows together and looked around, noticing for the first time that Leo was right. Nearly every girl who stayed at Camp-Half Blood was in attendance, despite the frigid weather.

"Why is everyone watching us?" He asked.

"Because you're hot," Leo blurted out without thinking. He quickly realized what he had said and then added, blushing, "At least thats what I've heard the girl's say." Now Leo and just about any other guy at camp would have loved to hear this. Have your pick out of any number of half goddesses? Sweet! Percy on the other hand just frowned.

"Annabeth doesn't." Leo sighed. In his opinion, Percy was way too hung up on Annabeth. Yeah, she was hot and a certified genius and practically Percy's other half; but what was one other half when you could have fifty other quarters?

"You're still into her? It's been two _years_ since she started going out with that Bill Solar guy. You're eighteen years old and the hottest guy in five-hundred square miles. I mean, thats what I hear the girls saying. You can't stay hung up on one chick forever!" Percy just stared sadly at Leo. The crowd was starting to disperse.

"Whatever." Percy mumbled. He turned to walk away and was about to leave when Leo shouted at him.

"Wait!" he ran and caught up to Percy. "I need to ask you an important favor." Percy raised his eyebrows and Leo took it as a sign to continue. "If anybody asks would you please tell them that I let you win because your mom is suffering from a life threatening disease and I wanted to make your tragic life a little bit better?"

Percy couldn't help but smile at that. "Sure, man. I'll make you seem like a real hero."

**A/N: If I get enough positive response, I'm going to make this a pretty long story. I'm still not sure how to introduce the Titan thing to the camp or anything, so bear with me if it takes a while. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
